


Another day in heaven

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Babies, Crossover, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Summer, riku is the adopting son of noctis and prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Sometimes when there is too much happiness one thinks of being heaven and Prompto experiences it while staying with his family.





	Another day in heaven

There were days in Insomnia whose summer heat reached high and asphyxiating temperatures and the only way to cool off was the large city pools or air-conditioned rooms.

Prompto smiled as he enjoyed the softness of the double bed and the fresh air from the air conditioner in Noctis' apartment.

Noctis was lying next to him with Riku sleeping blissfully on his chest. The boy kept his eyes closed as he continued to hum the lullaby, which he knew by heart.

Prompto saw that scene every day, yet his brain still whispered that it was a dream or that he had died and ended up in heaven.

There was too much happiness in those little moments and his heart and brain had not yet gotten used to that quantity. So the unconditional love that Noctis gave him through a simple gesture and the kiss and joys that he felt in being the adoptive father of Riku.

The blond smiled as he took his inseparable camera from the bedside table and savored the happiness of spending a sultry afternoon in the cool and with his family.

Prompto took a picture to capture once again Noctis and Riku to capture that happiness and make sure that it was reality and not just a dream, which disappeared as soon as he opened his eyes.

The blond heard Noctis murmur in a low and weary voice: "Leave the photographs alone and rest with us." With the fingertips the prince gently stroke Prompto's hand, while with the other he held Riku firmly.

Prompto did not have to repeat it twice.

He put the camera on the bedside table and leaned his head gently on Noctis's shoulder, closing his eyes with a smile on his lips and enjoying another day in heaven.


End file.
